Chubby Magic
by juljen
Summary: A once peaceful day in Fiore was ruined by a surprise attack from a special mage. Fairy Tail faced some bad casualties. How will they cope? Read and find out what kind of casualties they faced. You won't see it coming... /Oneshot, Fluff, Jerza. Written by Julie! Please review, fave, and follow!


**CHUBBY MAGIC**

AN: Hey rainbow chocolate chips!

Julie here, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me and some of the many mistakes I made. Also please review! Let me know what you guys think~ No flames cuz they burn me!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. They all belong to their creative owner Hiro Mashima. If I did own FT, ohhhh the wonders I could work with my fluffy feels.**

* * *

Narrator: All was well in the beautiful land of Fiore. Well, except for some mages in a particular guild we all know too well. They were facing a tedious crisis after an attack from a "special" mage.

Erza POV

"That Baka! Darn that stupid mage and his stupid power that made this huge mess. All the guild members are now chubby and can't move around! How are we going to do jobs when we are all nothing but couch potatoes!?"

Mira POV

"Come on Erza, it's okay! Porlyusica-san said that the magic will wear off in 3 days. We just have to make do with the situation Hehe, but to be honest, some of the members, even though they are chubby, look really cute!"

Erza POV

"Oh, Mira, only you can see the bright side to this, but since you are viewing this as a positive thing, I will too. I will not waste time as a couch potato like the others, but I will train!"

Mira POV

"You go Erza, Gambate!"

Oh..WAIT Erza!

Erza POV

"Wha! What is it Mira? Are you okay!" *slowly wobbles and turns around on her chubby feet*

Mira POV

"I forgot to tell you that I baked some strawberry cheesecake before the incident happened with the mage. I saved it for you since you worked so hard on the last mission, but some of the guild mages took some so I managed to save one piece for you! Hurry back and take it before you go."

Erza POV

*Eyes gleaming and brimming with tears* Really Mira? You really did this for me!? I can't say how much this has touched me! Someone punch me for making you go out of your way to make this for me! I love you Mir...

Narrator: Sadly, Erza's confession of admiration was cut short when Mira loudly announced this. It took a while to reach Erza's ears, for she was a fair distance away. Some greedy and fat crazed hormones attracted many guild members for the last piece of cheesecake which was sitting peacefully and innocently on a dainty plate by the end of the bar. The look on the faces of the guild members would probably traumatize a young child, the scariest face being Droy. Faster than you can say "_Oh Mavis-"_ the guild members were on a mad, wobbly dash towards the cheesecake. Some began to roll and knock out unlucky competitors near them. Droy had already become a giant spinning top actually sucking in nearby runners and tossing them out in random directions sometimes knocking another runner. Natsu was sadly caught up into Droy's suction top and spit out towards Lucy. They landed quite hard, but ended so cutely on top of each other with Lucy blushing madly and Natsu still in a dazed state from spinning. Now, back to our scarlet haired knight. Erza was in an equally matched crazed state as Droy for she was forcefully kicking and chucking fellow members that were in her way. And this is where we left off.

Erza POV

"MOVE ALL OF YOU, BEFORE I SUMMON MY HEAVEN'S WHEEL AND CUT YOU ALL!" I saw Elfman coming for a sneak attack and I successfully blocked him with a round house kick to the place where the sun does not shine on. It was a fatal blow and caused many around him to stop their mad dash and cringe, feeling sorry for the poor fellow. I continued on, but this little trip-up has caused me to fall behind. Droy was still in the lead, and Gray wasn't too far behind. I was still at least in 4th place. I have to find a way to make sure that STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE BECOMES MINE!" A chair was flung and with my excellent instincts I caught it during a mid jump over Cana's beer barrel. Before throwing it back, I knew this was a chance to try knocking three birds with one stone. In this case, 3 guild members to be exact, who were perfectly in an exact position for the chair to bounce off of. Fate is so amazing sometimes. I aimed and threw it. The chair flew and hit Loke, knocking him out. Then it bounced off and hit Gray, making him fall flat on his face, and it successfully pushed Jet into Droy's vacuum of doom. Now it was only me and Droy. The prize was soo close, I could almost feel the delicious cream sliding down my throat. I dashed madly and jumped off of another barrel. I passed DROY! I WAS REACHING THE CAKE! IT'S MINE!

Narrator: Sadly, Erza's landing was overestimated and she painfully landed behind the bar counter. Her armor protected her from severe injuries, but she had lost her beloved Cheesecake. She mournfully weeped in sorrow as she watched Droy ruthlessly consume her well-earned cheesecake.

Erza POV

"UGHH, the guild is a mess and everyone is either knocked out or still rolling around." I was currently holding an ice pack to the now swollen bump on my head. "Why does Fate have to be so cruel and take my cheesecake!"

Jellal POV

"Hey, are you okay Erza?"

Erza POV

Surprised by hearing Jellal's voice so suddenly, I couldn't help myself from yelping, "W-Wh-What?! yYu weren't knocked out from the race?"

Jellal POV

I couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing such a cute yelp. "No, I actually had to run an errand."

Erza POV

"I see, what kind of errand?"

Jellal POV

"I uh... I actually went to the Cheesecake shop... T-t-to...g-get you a Strawberry Cheesecake! B-because you like them!" I hesitantly took out the cake and hid my face with my bangs, praying she wouldn't see my blush.

Erza POV

I was speechless. I would have never guessed for him to do that for...me. My heart was beating so fast and I could only mutter a whispered "Thank you." He handed me a fork with his head hung low. I gratefully accepted it and took a bite. It was heavenly and even more perfect when my long time crush -YES, I ADMIT IT!- looked up with the most adorable look on his chubby face. Mira was right about some members looking so cute, even when so chubby. But he surprised me even more when he spoke.

Jellal POV

_You can do this! I've been planning this so long after watching that scene in a K-drama. Dear Mavis, please let this work!_ I thought, desperately. "Uh, Erza, you have some cheesecake cream on your face."

Erza POV

"Oh! Um, I do?" _Ahh, so embarrassing!_ I hastily wiped my mouth with my plump finger. "Did I get it?"

Jellal POV

_Now's the time!_ "No, you still have a little left. Here, let me get it for you." With my chubby legs shaking under the table, I leaned forward and closed the distance between us.

Erza POV

There was no word in the dictionary to describe the shock of having Jellal kiss me. I clumsily responded back. It was my first kiss and I imagined it was his too, since he was slightly trembling. I smiled beneath the kiss we shared, and finally when our oxygen ran out, we pulled back. It was a gentle yet clumsy kiss, but it didn't matter, for Jellal had finally kissed me. Since he took such a great step, I decided to take one as well. "Jellal, I-I love you."

Jellal POV

Throughout the kiss, I couldn't help but end up shaking. I was so nervous and worried, but when she responded back with her soft lips I felt such an indescribable bliss. After we parted, I almost died when I heard her say that she loved me, and before I knew it, Erza was embracing me. I was awestruck and tears poured out of my eyes as I told her my confession. "I love you too, Erza. I always have ever since I met you when you were little. I loved you even back then, when I was a monster, and I sometimes feel I still am. But you carried me out from the darkness and changed this monster into a human. There is no way to describe how much I love you and am grateful to you."

Erza POV

After he hugged me back, he said such a beautiful confession. I was in a daze. My head started to spin, but I couldn't stop myself from grinning ear to ear. After the shock of his beautiful confession and the day's fatigue having finally caught up with me, I passed out onto his chest, but not before I whispered, "I love you more, Baka."

Narrator: What seemed like a hectic day in the guild of Fairy Tail ended with such a beautiful scene. Fast forward a couple years and I hope to see them with 30 babies!

* * *

AN: Ohhh man the fluffy feels! hehe I put a cute Nalu in there just because I'm awesome like dat *no not really* and I just couldn't help myself. I love you all thank you for taking your time to read this. PLEASE REVIEW! because reviews are sweet like nalu scenes! Also can anyone guess what k-drama scene Jellal saw? hehehe if you get it right, I shall send you a cookie! Cyber fanfic cookie! Kay Baii guise, I love you!


End file.
